Brahmin
|game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Brahmin |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Brahmin |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Brahmin |game9 =VB |articles9 =Brahmin }} Brahmin or brahma are mutated cattle with two heads and giant udders. They are found all over the post-War United States. They are raised throughout the wasteland for their labor, milk, fertilizer, hair, leather, and meat. Background Brahmin are one of the most important mutated species that emerged in post-nuclear America. Descended from the Indian brahman cattle variant imported to the U.S. for crossbreeding purposes, they developed two heads as a result of irradiation. These toasty brown critters were quickly adopted by survivors as the most versatile and capable livestock animal in the wastes.The Vault Dweller: "{114}{}{What's a brahmin?}" Billy: "{115}{}{What's a brahmin? You must be joking. Why they're one of the major food sources and forms of transportation around here. They haul the caravans. Dan says this is a really important job, but it's the Bone.}" (BILLY.MSG) Their major advantage is the fact that while ornery, they are actually easy to manage with as little as a pointy stick.The Vault Dweller: "{113}{}{What's the spear for? Are they dangerous?}" Billy: "{132}{}{Dangerous? No, not really. They can give you a really nasty bite, but they're pretty cool. They fart and burp a lot. I don't know why.}" The Vault Dweller: "{133}{}{So what's the spear for?}" Billy: "{135}{}{Oh, they can be awfully stubborn when I want them to do something. I just gently stick them to get them to move around . . . plus I don't want to get too close; they sometimes kick. }" (BILLY.MSG) The reason is simple. Brahmin are universally useful. Living ones can be used to pull carts, cars, plows, provide milk (that's terrifyingly different, yet similar to modern milk), provide efficient fertilizer and fuel for fires (crap,Billy: "{176}{}{Brahmin sure do shi . . . uh, poop a lot.}" (BILLY.MSG) in other words), hair for weaving, and so on and so forth. When slaughtered, they become even more useful as source of meat, leather (tough and durable, fit for everything including tents, clothes, armor, belts, saddle bags, shoes, you name it), bones (which can be fashioned into clubs, tools, dice, hoes, arrowheads), tails (perfect as brushes), and even fat for soap making. They also don't need much to survive, as they can go without water for extended periods of time and can subsist on whatever weeds they find in the arid wasteland,Fallout Bible 9 Brahmin: "Brahmin are mutated brahmin cattle with two heads. If you just said, "hell, I thought brahmin were something from India," well, you'd be right. A bunch of brahmin made their way to the states long ago for crossbreeding purposes. When the bombs fell, brahmin grew two heads. They are quite hardy. They are also a delicious toasty brown, as you'll notice in the picture to the left. They attack by head-butting or trying to gore someone with their horns, so brahmin-tippers beware. For some reason, only the left-most brahmin head has horns, which raises some curious gender identity issues. " "Brahmin serve a vital environmental niche in Fallout - they form the foundation of survival for many species in Fallout, most notably, humans. They also form the backbone of the NCR economy. They also form the backbone of the New Reno "NCR brahmin rustling" economy. Brahmin can pull carts, old cars, plows, and dead bodies. Brahmin can be driven into herds then used as stampedes on rival tribal villages which is better than a Delayed Blast Fireball any day of the week. Brahmin can be worshipped. Brahmin hair can be woven into bags and ropes. Brahmin hide can be stretched over wooden or metal rods to make canoes, if you're into that sort of thing. Brahmin sinew can be used for bowstrings or thread for stitching. Brahmin shit is great fertilizer (and fuel for campfires). Brahmin meat is delicious - well, only because no one in Fallout knows what a succulent Pre-War steak used to taste like. Brahmin are a source of milk that is like modern day milk, yet terrifyingly different. Brahmin can be tipped over. Brahmin bones can be used as clubs, knives, arrowheads, eating utensils, hoes, or even dice, and their skulls look really scary dotted all over the desert landscape. Their horns can be turned into drinking horns if you feel like getting medieval. Brahmin can be used to distract a hungry deathclaw. Brahmin fat makes decent soap. Their hide can be used to make tents (or tipis/teepees), clothing, belts, saddle bags, shoes, leather armor, or a bizarre brahmin-looking disguise so you can sneak up on other brahmin and listen to their conversations. You can also use their tails as fly brushes or paint brushes, depending on your level of artistic talent." "There are domesticated brahmin and wild brahmin. PCs are encouraged to approach wild brahmin like they would a domesticated brahmin, because the end result is amusing for the Overseer." "Wild brahmin can forage for themselves, and they can be found across the wastes, gathered into small herds, wandering here and there, munching on the dirty weeds scattered throughout the desert. Fortunately for the ecology of the wasteland (and the survival of their species), brahmin can go for long periods of time without water - they don't need much to survive. They have a strong sense of smell, and they don't hesitate to stomp over any wasteland predator that threatens them or their calves - well, except deathclaws, because no one messes with deathclaws." "Brahmin are a great source of cattle drive and range war adventure seeds, if you feel like getting your Louis L'Amour on for a few sessions." "There are rumors that the smell of brahmin shit is highly addictive." digesting them in eight-compartment stomachs (double the number compared to pre-War cows).Enclave field research terminal (Silo outpost), Field Entry: "Brahmin" These advantages made them the cornerstone of many a post-nuclear economy, most notably the New California Republic, whose vast brahmin herds are the driving force of its industry and the influence of the powerful brahmin barons. By extension, they also fuel the economy of parasites, such as New Reno during the 2240s, when cattle rustling brought much needed income to the crime families of the city. Biology Brahmin are mutated cattle with two heads. In addition to twice as many heads, they also have eight stomach compartments,Enclave field research terminal (Silo outpost), Field Entry: "Brahmin" males have four testicles,The Chosen One: "{193}{}{How do you prepare the brahmin meat? It has such a unique texture. pop yet another one in your mouth. These are good!}" Rose: "{196}{}{crowd yells, "38!" Well, what makes ours taste so special is that you have to harvest it while the brahmin is still alive. You just grab the brahmin by the scrotum and ‘snip’ four with one cut. You’ve got be careful; the brahmin usually gets riled up at that point.}" (McRose.msg) and females have enlarged udders. They have lost much of their hair, leaving their skin a toasted brown, orange, or pink color, and attack by head-butting or trying to gore someone with their horns. Brahmin meat is delicious - if only when compared to other sources of food. Brahmin are a source of milk that is like modern day milk, yet strangely different, it has been said to help heal radiation poisoning. Wild brahmin can forage for themselves, and they can be found across the wastes, gathered into small herds, wandering here and there, munching on the dirty weeds scattered throughout the desert. Fortunately for the ecology of the wasteland (and the survival of their species), brahmin can go for long periods of time without water - they don't need much to survive. They have a strong sense of smell, and they don't hesitate to stomp over any wasteland predator that threatens them or their calves - well, except deathclaws, because no one messes with deathclaws. Occasionally, a brahmin is born with a single head - essentially, a regular cow. Ironically, these single-headed brahmin are referred to as "mutated" brahmin. Some doubt their existence.The Chosen One: "{148}{}{Holy shit! That *is* Woody! Run Woody, run for it! Well, uh, gimp for it then! Go Woody go!}" Woody: "{152}{}{(Woody--for it is in fact Woody, not a Mummy, that stands somewhat drowsily before you--grabs the sides of the paper-mache sarcophagus, lets out a shriek and runs for the door, leaving a trail of toilet-paper 'mummy-wrappings' and a hasty "Thankee kindly, Stranger!" behind him.)}" The Chosen One: "{153}{}{Hah! I knew it! You're finished in this town. You're not the Great Ananias anymore, you're just another ass.}" Great Ananias: "{155}{}{(The Great Ananias shrugs) I knew I should have picked up that mono-headed Brahmin instead. Oh well, back to the drawing board.}" The Chosen One: "{156}{}{Mono-headed brahmin? Sure, who would ever believe that! Goodbye, you Charlatan.}" (DcAnan.msg) Variants Brahmin The standard, docile variant found throughout the wastelands. Mad brahmin Mad brahmin are brahmin that have gone insane. It is not known whether the brain degeneration is from radiation or from a disease, but one thing is for sure: they will be hostile to nearly anyone they encounter. Wild brahmin Wild brahmin are undomesticated creatures, who roam the large steppes of the wastes in large herds. Behind the scenes * Originally, the brahmin, as designed by Scott Campbell, were supposed to be lumbering, mutated gophers with long hair. Their appearance was changed, however, because the early brahmin were too similar to the banthas of Star Wars movies. Therefore, they were replaced by two-headed cows."The Origins of Fallout", part 3 by Scott Campbell * One brahmin appears as an easter egg in Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura, shown in a freak show and described as coming from "a far away wasteland". * The name "Brahmin" likely came from the Brahman breed of cattle. In Hinduism, Brahmin is used for a varna (caste) that specializes in producing priests and teachers of sacred law. Among its traditions is a reverence for cattle. This religious association has led to the name being banned in Indian versions of Fallout 3. * The Fallout Bibles are incorrect in regards to the origins of Brahmin, stating that it has something to to with the Forced Evolutionary Virus, which it does not.Fallout Bible 1 Fallout Bible 0: "'''3. Are the radscorpions a product of the FEV virus? When you talk to the doctor, Razlo, in Shady Sands, he tells you that they were once American Emperor Scorpions but that he has no idea how they mutated because radiation alone couldn't have done it. For that matter, what about all of the other creatures of the wasteland? Which ones have been mutated by FEV and which ones haven't? Maybe in the bestiary each creature could have a stat that shows it's level of FEV infection.'"'' "Answer: * The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big. * FEV-Infected Critters in the wasteland include almost all the ones you've seen in F1 and F2: Mantises. Most species of rats. Gecko lizards. Brahmin Scorpions Ants Various varieties of plants, including the Venus Flytrap. Rumor has it some dogs were affected, but no one's seen any, so for now that's just rumor. Of course, the centaurs are a mash of human, dog, and various other parts... but hey, who knows how that mutation came about. Grey was probably messing around in one of his labs. * Creatures not mutated by FEV probably did not survive the aftermath of the Great War, with the possible exception of cockroaches... and perhaps normal ants, though there are FEV-infected versions of these species. * No one knows where those bird noises in Vault City came from. * I'll try to include a chart of FEV-infected creatures in future additions as well as other critters that you may not have seen in F1 and F2. Most likely a great majority of insects were affected (they tend to breed much faster, and their mutations tend to become evident pretty quickly as the generations advance), possibly beetles, some spiders, cockroaches, and other creatures." Gallery BrahminFO1.gif|Brahmin in Fallout and Fallout 2 Brahmin FO3.png|Brahmin in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas BSoTM.jpg|''Fallout 3'' Concept art MB Walk.gif|Brahmin in Fallout Tactics Brahmin.jpg|''Fallout Tactics'' concept art BrahminFOBOS.png|Brahmin in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 9 of Hearts.jpg|Pack brahmin in the Collector's Edition playing card of Fallout: New Vegas Cattle.png|Brahmin from Van Buren. Note that it only has one head. FO1 Brahmin target.png|Brahmin Aimed Shot Fo1 Talking Cows.png|Brahmin Herd special encounter in Fallout Brahmin fo4.png|Brahmin in ;;Fallout 4;; See also * Cattle; the non-mutated mammal that was to appear in Van Buren. * Brahmiluff; the similarly mutated African cape buffalo that appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. References Category:Creatures Category:Brahmin Category:Fauna de:Brahmin es:Brahmán fr:Brahmine it:Bramino pl:Brahmin pt:Brahmin ru:Брамин uk:Брамін zh:双头牛